Wonderland
by Nikki Sian
Summary: Owen se retrouve plonger dans l'un de ses plus grand fantasmes.  Mais très vite, il s'appercevra que les bonnes choses, peuvent avoir des côtés néfastes.


**Title:** Wonderland

**Author : **Nikki Sian

**Guest: **Owen Harper

**oOoOoOo**

Ce matin-là, toute l'équipe était à la base.  
Gwen était rivée sur l'ordinateur central. Toshiko effectuait des analyses avec le scanner, et moi, j'étais dans la chambre d'autopsie, en compagnie de mes petits outils.

L'ambiance était calme et sereine.  
Cela faisait des jours que la Faille ou que quelque forme alien ne s'était manifestée.  
Tout semblait normal.  
Un peu trop calme à mon goût !

Comme à son habitude, Gwen passait son temps en compagnie de Jack, et ne semblait pas le lâcher d'une semelle.  
Mais cette fois-ci, elle est seule, et pour être franc, cela m'étonne !  
Elle qui est tout le temps au chevet de Jack, la voir ici sans lui est une grande surprise.

Jack lui avait demandé d'effectuer la mise à jour des profils enregistrés par la base.  
Et sans rechigner, elle s'était éxécutée.

Tosh, elle, était en salle d'analyse.  
Depuis le début de la journée, elle y séjournait.  
D'après Jack, un objet se serait retrouvé dans la serre.  
Et ça, c'est le boulot favori de notre petite technicienne.  
Mais tout de même, rester plusieurs heures enfermée là bas, je n'en serais pas capable.

C'est que je suis claustrophobe, moi !  
Tout de même, c'est un peu exagéré.

Pendant ce temps, seul dans la salle d'autopsie, je remets chaque objet à sa place.

Vous me direz que ce n'est pas mon boulot. Pas pour un médecin de renom comme moi.  
Mais plus celui du sous-fifre de bureau.  
Evidemment, un médecin ne devrait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de futilités.  
Je devrais plutôt me retrouver entouré de patients.  
Beaucoup de patientes.

Cette tâche ne me caractérisait pas. Mais elle collait à merveille à ce très cher Ianto.  
Oui, à ce petit larbin de service.  
Un job de substitution, pour certains, mais, à mon avis, un boulot idéal pour ce novice.

Et puis, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Jack avait osé engager un jeune homme de ce genre.

Pour sa belle gueule ?  
Sûrement.

Bien sûr, ça ne peut être que ça !  
Il ne pense qu'à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, celui-là !

Une vrai petite puce, ce « Dom Juan »!

J'ai souvent imaginé la vie sans ces deux-là, ici à la base.

Me retrouver en compagnie de Tosh et Gwen me met déjà en verve.

Aucune présence masculine dans mon entourage.  
A part moi bien sûr, ce serait le pied !

Je ne vais pas dire que je ne m'entends pas avec Jack, ni avec Ianto, mais de temps en temps, être en compagnie de quelques femmes serait le plus beau de mes fantasmes.

J'ai longuement imaginé cette équipe composée uniquement de femmes.  
De superbes femmes, ayant des formes généreuses.  
Des canons ! De véritable Canons !

…

Cela fait des heures que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ces deux-là.  
Ianto était peut-être dans l'office de Tourisme, affalé sur le comptoir ou occupé à lire ses e-mails.

Et Jack ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Peut-être étaient-ils ensemble ?

Un Maître n'est-il pas toujours accompagné de son subordonné ?

Je m'en contrefiche, après tout.

Je préfère vivre calmement ma vie, sans me préoccuper d'eux.

…

Comme je le disais, la journée était calme.  
Aucune activité UTILE à l'horizon.

Du coup, je me sens délaissé, oublié de tous.

C'était comme si j'étais au chômage.  
Et, cela, je ne peux le supporter.

Il me faut de l'animation.  
Et au plus vite !

Je grimpe les escaliers de la salle et me rends dans la pièce centrale.

- Gwen, tu fais quoi depuis tout ce temps?

La jeune femme détache son regard de l'écran et se retourne.

- Je mets à jour les profils aliens de la base.  
- C'est plus le domaine de Tosh ça !  
- T'insinues que je n'en suis pas capable, Owen?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais d'habitude c'est Tosh qui le fait.  
- C'est bon Owen, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, alors, n'essaye pas de t'excuser.

Je ne lui réponds pas.

J'en avais marre de l'entendre sans cesse me dicter les choses et me reprendre à chaque fois que je lui causais.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je retourne dans la salle d'autopsie et je pose ma tête sur la table de travail.

Mes yeux se ferment lentement et je suis conduit vers un doux sommeil, celui des songes et des rêveries.

**OoOoOoOo**


End file.
